


Pesadillas

by Pacificchange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificchange/pseuds/Pacificchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño fanfic para demostrar lo mucho que quiere proteger Sam a su querido Dean.<br/>Está escrito después de que Dean regresase del infierno gracias a Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas

Dean se despertaba a media noche gritando, empapado en sudor, suplicando y rogando que se detuviesen.  
Veía a su hermano atado, gritando por ayuda y siendo torturado por todos los demonios que había allí, donde Dean ahora formaba parte. Sammy le miraba suplicante, con los ojos llorosos y rojos de tanto dolor que sentía, rogando a su hermanito que le salvase, pero Dean estaba demasiado lejos. El mayor de los Winchester tiraba con fuerza de las cadenas a costa de las risas de los demonios.  
El látigo de cuero chasqueaba sobre la carne viva de una herida aún sin cicatrizar, arrancándole aún más gritos de dolor, desesperado por huir de esa tortura cuanto antes.

-¡DEAN, hermano, despierta- Sam le acunaba entre sus brazos en un motel de carretera donde habían parado al comenzar la noche.  
Al fin sus ojos se abrieron, desorbitados por la locura del sueño tan vívido que acaba de tener. Aún podía escuchar perfectamente los alaridos de dolor de su hermano y el intenso olor a azufre se colaba por sus fosas nasales.  
Respiró profundo al ver a su hermano, a su Sammy, sosteniendole con la cara desencajada por el dolor que le producía ver a Dean gritando cada noche, pero al menos no estaba siendo torturado por demonios. -Hermano...-  
Los labios de Sam descendieron vertiginosamente, quedando a una distancia prudente de los de Dean. Y se besaron, se despejaron todas las dudas del mayor de los hermanos mientras se besaban ansiosos, usando lenguas, labios, dientes y saliva.  
Siguieron así hasta que la falta de aire hizo mella en la respiración de ambos y Sam se separó, acariciando la empapada frente de su hermano mayor.  
Se tumbó a su lado en vez de volver a su cama y rodeó su pequeño cuerpo en comparación con el suyo, intentando así calmarle para que no tuviese más pesadillas.  
-Estoy aquí Dean, y tú estás conmigo.-


End file.
